


Three

by notsogreatwithnames



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsogreatwithnames/pseuds/notsogreatwithnames
Summary: Part 3 of 4 of Happy Days Ahead storyline. After the events of "A Waking Nightmare" Reader and Yondu decide to take extra precautions to protect their growing family.





	Three

Sitting on the brown sofa in the cozy living area, you reached behind to adjust the small pillow supporting your lower back. The lamp on the table next to the couch on its lowest setting, you had grown accustomed to not being able to sleep throughout the night anymore. Trying not to make too much noise, you moved into a more comfortable position and picked up where you left off in your book. A few minutes later, a startled cry from your son’s room filled the quiet air. Setting the book down, you walked down the short hallway and slowly opened the door to his room. His blue body tossed and turned in his sheets, while pleas of “no’s” came out of his mouth. Gently, you sat on the edge of his bed and called out his name, waiting till his motions slowed some, before placing your hand on his arm. His eyes bolted open at your touch and he flew into your arms where it was safe.

“You okay?” you asked, rubbing your hand up and down his back and kissing the top of his head. He nodded and laid back down on his pillow, looking up at you with wet eyes. You wiped away the few tears on his face, and he grabbed hold of the red, felt blanket he had grown too big to be wrapped in.

“Box dream,” he finally said after he calmed down. Letting out a sigh, you nodded your head, wishing you could rid your baby of those dreams. It had been three years since the Kree had captured and locked him up in one of the containing cells, and every once in awhile your son would still wake from nightmares of the ordeal. The ‘box dreams.’

“You wanna read for a bit?” you questioned. Over the years, you and Yondu had found that reading to him helped soothe him back to sleep. He shook his head declining your offer.

“When’s Daddy gettin back?” Smiling at his question, you grabbed the datapad off his nightstand and had him scoot over so you could sit with him on his bed. Tapping the screen, you typed in the code to access the tracker on Yondu’s M-ship. The screen expanded out to show a map, with a dot on Xandar to represent you, and a dashed line path to another dot out in the atmosphere that slowly blipped its way closer.

“See,” you said, wrapping an arm around your son so he could better view the pad. “He’s about halfway here. I bet he’ll be home sometime tomorrow.” You looked as he studied the map on the screen, watching Yondu’s dot closely. The glow from the pad reflected in his eyes, the same color as yours, and they sparkled in the dim light. Sometimes you couldn’t help but take in how much he had grown over the years; not the little baby you could carry in your arms anymore, but not quite fully a kid with his own agenda yet.

“I hope so,” he said with a yawn. “I miss Daddy.”

“Me too, baby,” you said turning off the pad and giving him a kiss on the cheek. You stayed with him until you heard steady breathing letting you know he had fallen back asleep.

You walked back into the living room of your tiny cottage and spent ten more minutes finding a comfortable position on the old couch. Too tired to read anymore, one of your hands absentmindedly rubbed over your swollen belly as you closed your eyes, thinking about your grumpy Centaurian, and how crazy the last couple of months had been.

—————————-

You woke one morning feeling a little off. Thinking you might have come down with something, you thought nothing of it, until the smell of food being cooked in the Eclector mess hall turned your stomach, and you ran to the nearest bin you could find. Not wanting to worry Yondu just yet, you managed to keep your symptoms hidden for awhile. You two weren’t trying for another kid, but not doing much to avoid it either, and you weren’t quite sure how Yondu would react. Eventually, he questioned you one night about why you’d been acting so weird lately, and you told him you thought you were pregnant. First thing the next morning, he dragged you down to the med bay to get checked out.

“Everything looks good,” the technician said as they ran a palm sized device over your stomach. All your vitals popped up on a floating screen, indicating positive signs of health. Beside the box for embryo status, there were two green dots.

“Ay doc,” Yondu said, noticing the unusual data. “There a glitch or something? What’s that mean?” He pointed to the the screen.

“Oh, there’s no mistake. There are two embryos inside.”

“What?!” Yondu barked out.

“I’m sorry,” the tech said. “You, you didn’t know?” They looked over towards you, still laying on the patient chair. Pursing your lips, you shook your head and looked at Yondu. His blue tone had gone shades lighter, and he had to place a hand on the technician’s desk to keep himself from tipping over.

“Are…are you sure?” you asked, suddenly excited and terrified of the thought of carrying twins.

“Pretty sure,” the technician replied, tapping the screen and bringing up a black and white grainy image. They drew a circle around two tiny gray dots, confirming that you were, in fact, carrying twins. The technician excused themselves from the room to give you and Yondu a moment.

“Are you okay?” you asked Yondu, breaking the silence. He was still gripping the desk, but the color had come back to his face. Looking at the ground, Yondu shook his head.

“Two,” he muttered under his breath.

“Yondu,” you called out softly, not sure how to read his actions. His crimson eyes connected with yours and he walked over to you, taking your hand in his. His crooked teeth appearing as he smiled.

“Ya having two of mah babies, Darlin,” he drawled kissing your temple. Letting out a breath, you relaxed at his touch and laughed.

“I know,” you smiled. “You kinda had me worried for a second,” you admitted to him looking down. Yondu furrowed his brows at your statement.

“What? Why?”

“I just thought…I didn’t know if you were wanting another baby….or babies”

“Darlin,” he said, while tilting your chin up so he could see your eyes. “Ya could have a hundred kids and I’d still love every damn one of ‘em.” Smiling at his words, Yondu’s hand went from your chin to the the side of your cheek, brushing over the soft skin.

“I’s just wasn’t expectin no bonus baby.”

“Bonus baby,” you laughed at his phrasing, causing the Centaurian to let out a chuckle.

“Yeah,” he said. “Probably got that one cause we’s so good at makin ‘em.”

Feeling a heat rush to your cheeks, Yondu leaned down to meet your lips in a soft kiss. He rested his forehead against yours before whispering to you.

“I’s don’t want ya worrying ‘bout nothin anymore, ‘kay?”

Nodding your head, Yondu placed a kiss on your forehead before getting the technician to come back in the room. You were prescribed some vitamins and left the med bay with Yondu’s arm wrapped around you, his hand stroking the side of your stomach.

—————————-

“(Y/n),” the raspy voice whispered. “(Y/n), Darlin, I’m back.” Rolling over to the open side of the couch, you groaned softly switching positions.

“What time is it?” you asked yawning.

“Early,” Yondu said. Eyes still closed, you sensed the smile in his voice. “What ya doin out here?”

“Bed’s too uncomfy,” Through heavy lids, you opened your eyes to see the old, red ones you loved. Yondu forced you off the couch, guiding you down the hall and back to your bedroom. He took off all his gear and got into bed with you, pulling you flush against him so that his strong build helped support your back. It didn’t take long for you to fall asleep again, now that he was home.

Later that morning you woke up to the soft snores of Yondu, still pressed up against you. How he tolerated being a living body pillow for you, you didn’t know, but both you and the babies appreciated it. A creak of a door down the hall let you know your son was up. Hearing a gasp, you knew he had peered out the window of the living room and saw Yondu’s M-ship. You heard the gallop of feet getting closer and the click of the door to your room open, before it shut abruptly and a soft knock sounded from the other side. You and Yondu had started teaching your son to knock before entering your room after one too many close calls.

“Mama,” you heard him call from the other side.

“Come in sweetheart,” you said softly. The door opened again and your son ran over to Yondu’s side of the bed. Yondu jolted awake from the force of your son jumping on him from the side.

“Daddy!” Yondu rolled over on his back, his morning scowl still on his face.

“Boy! Whatcha doin?” Yondu grumbled as he grabbed your son and tossed him over his body so he landed in between the the two of you on the bed and began tickling him. After your son begged for mercy because he couldn’t breathe, Yondu stopped his movements.

“Ya bring me anything back?!” Your son asked as soon as he caught his breath.

“What makes ya think I brought anything back?” Yondu lifted an eyebrow at him.

“Daaaaaadddd!” he whined while falling on top of Yondu’s stomach. “Ya always bring something back!” Yondu started laughing and told him his bag was out by the couch and your son bolted out of the door.

“You bring me back any presents, Daddy?” you cooed while turning over on your side, snuggling into Yondu’s frame. A playful rumble sounded from his chest as he placed his arm around your back.

“Ya just gonna have to wait till tonight for ya present,” he teased. You hummed and smiled at him before getting out of bed to go get a late breakfast started. Your son laid on the floor in the living room, playing some handheld game Yondu had found on the markets. After breakfast, your son asked Yondu if they could go practice outside. Ever since he got the hang of whistling, all he ever wanted to do when Yondu came back from his trips was practice controlling the yaka arrow. You watched your boys from the window in the kitchen as you cleaned up, their blue hues brighter in the Xandarian sun. It had taken some time to get use to your new way of living.

—————————-

Yondu paced back and forth in your quarters, deep in thought and not being able to stand still for more than a few minutes. Aboard the Eclector, it had been about a month or so since you both found out about the twins. You were sitting in bed, your back resting against the headboard trying to read, but the blue figure moving in your peripheral view kept distracting you. Setting the book down, you finally asked him what was wrong. Yondu froze in his tracks and let out a long sigh before turning around to face you.

“What’s wrong?” you asked, thinking one of the Ravagers pushed his buttons too far today. You motioned for him to sit on the bed and he drug his heavy feet over to the fur covers. Staring down at his hands, you swung your legs over the side of the bed to sit next to him.

“Yondu?” you said, grabbing one of his hands with both of yours and setting it on your lap. After another moment of silence, he spoke up.

“Been thinkin ‘bout things recently,” he said, still looking down.

“About what?”

“ ‘Bout them.” The hand you were holding broke free and the back of his index finger glided up and down your stomach. “ ‘Bout our boy, and ‘bout you.” Yondu told you he had been thinking about grounding somewhere. That Kraglin knew of a place on Xandar, on the outskirts of the city, and he made arrangements for you two to go look at the small dwelling. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like the right move. You listened, but your mind couldn’t process what he was suggesting.

“But what about all this?! About the Eclector? It’s your ship. You’re the Captain!”

He shrugged his shoulders, he had thought about that too.

“Maybe I’s don’t need ta be the Cap’n anymore, at least not all the time.” You shook your head in protest. Sure, you had thought about having a place to raise your growing family that wasn’t a spaceship floating across the galaxy. Something private where your children could run around without risk of trouble or the impending harm that space brought. But those were just daydreams, you could never ask Yondu to give up what he had built his life around.

“Yondu, I can’t ask you to do that,” you said.

“Ya ain’t.” He countered, finally looking at you. “I want this for ya, for us. At least until they old enough.” His eyes pointed to your belly before looking back up at you. There was silence between you again.

“What happened before,” he said, his raspy voice softer and trailing off while memories of your son’s kidnapping played in his mind. “I can’t put ya through that again. It damn near killed me. Can’t risk it.” You leaned over to him, resting your forehead on his shoulder.

“I just don’t want you to resent us if things change,” you admitted.

“Darlin,” He grabbed a hold of you, bringing you into his lap and enveloping his arms around your body. “Ain’t nothin ya could do that would make me resent ya or this decision. I want what’s best for mah family.” You felt his lips on the top of your head as the reality of it all sunk in.

The first time you laid eyes on the small, abandoned cottage, you knew Yondu was right. Your son ran straight for the door as you got off the M-ship. When he couldn’t open it, he walked up to the living room window and cupped his eyes to peer inside. You asked Kraglin how he knew of this place and he said he had remembered it from when he was younger. An old Xandarian woman lived in it for many years. Off the beaten path, it was surrounded by woods so no one from the city knew of its existence, and he figured it was abandoned by now. It was the perfect place to raise your family.

You and Yondu agreed that he shouldn’t give up his Ravager ways completely though. He would go on small, less dangerous missions with his crew, and Peter if he called, but would only be gone a week at most. 

When the time came, he called his crew for a meeting. The new crew he had were more accepting of the way he had been captaining the Elector and were shocked when Yondu announced that Kraglin would be the interim Captain for the foreseeable future, with the young Ravager, Murk, as his First Mate. When Yondu concluded the meeting, all the Ravagers stood from their seats to give him the Ravager Salute.

“Ya’s don’t have ta do that. I ain’t the Cap’n no more.” Yondu waved them off.

“Once a Cap’n, always a Cap’n, sir,” Kraglin told him.

—————————-

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Your son was attached to Yondu’s hip the whole day, while you tried to finish getting the twins’ room ready. By the time night fell, your son’s head was bobbing, trying to keep awake so he could stay with the both of you longer. Yondu reassured him he’d be here in the morning, but your son still protested going to bed, and stayed on the couch until he passed out on Yondu’s lap a half hour later. Yondu picked up his little body, and carried him to his room to tuck him in, while you made your way to your own. Entering the attached bathroom, you slipped out of your clothes and tied your hair up in a bun. You walked over to the oversized tub and turned the water on. The day had worn you out and your body was aching for the hot water.

When the tub was filled, you slowly worked your way down to sit, which was proving more difficult as your pregnancy went on. By the time you sat down, the door to your room opened and Yondu walked in, catching your body in the tub. Making sure to lock the door, he took off his duster and boots and made his way towards the bathroom. Resting your head on the edge of the tub, you watched him smirk as he sauntered towards you.

“Mind if I join ya?” he drawled. Smiling, you shook your head and watched as he stripped of his Ravager clothes. His burly, blue body on full display, you bit your bottom lip when he undid the fastening of his pants, exposing his long, thick cock. You squeezed your thighs together, realizing you had another ache growing in your body.

“Scoot up,” he told you. You lifted your head, hands grabbing both sides of the tub to pull you forward, and Yondu slipped in behind you. Jumping slightly, you were surprised when his hands landed on your shoulders and started massaging your tired muscles. Slipping kisses to your neck, he gently worked his way down your back, making sure to work out the knots in certain areas. Moans of satisfaction from his work escaped your lips, the warmness of his hands, along with the water, releasing the tension that had built over the last couple of days. Grabbing you by the waist, he pulled you back into his body so that you rested on his chest.

“How’s come ya didn’t call me while I was gone?” he whispered. Sighing, you knew he was going to bring that up. Your late night video calls were one of the things he looked forward to when he was gone.

“Because, I’m starting to look like a beached whale,” you huffed out, hands going to the top of your belly exposed by the water. “Not very sexy,”

“Darlin,” he said, kissing your shoulder. “Ya always look sexy.” You rolled your eyes at his statement, staring at your bump.

“And ya look even more sexy when ya carryin our babies. Not like them other species out there carrying their youngins in their back. Or them ones who carry their eggs in their mouth.”

“Yondu!” You finally laughed. “That’s mean!”

“Ain’t mean, baby. I’s just statin the facts.” His hands trailed lightly up and down your arms.

“Ya gotta a glows ‘bout ya. More curves too,” he whispered in your ear as his hands made their way to your breasts, slowly massaging and kneading them, his thumbs flicking over your sensitive nipples. Moaning, your back arched into his touch, your head falling back on his scarred shoulder. His fingers teased your nipples, rolling and pinching them until they stood erect, while his lips consumed your neck. You reached an arm around his neck, bringing him closer to you and tilted your head up to kiss him, your fingers stroking the back of his neck, where the base of his fin met his skin. A groan emanated from his chest and Yondu slid one hand down your body towards your thigh. His fingers trailed over the area, nails gently scraping over your skin causing goosebumps on your body. Gripping the back of your knee, he lifted your leg, propping it over the side of the tub, opening you up to him. Back and forth, you watched his blue hand disappear under the water as it trailed from your knee to the inside of your thigh, slowly inching towards your center, before moving away again. 

“Yondu,” you moaned. A devilish laugh escaped his body, his blue lips flush against your ear as he smiled.

“What s’matter Darlin?”

“Stop teasing me!”

“But I like watchin ya squirm when I’s touch ya,” he said as the other hand stroking your breast gave your nipple a quick pinch, causing you to jerk at his touch. Letting out a whine, you looked up in his eyes, giving your most pouty expression.

“Baby,” you begged. “Please?” The hand that had been caressing your thigh finally hovered over your core, his finger tracing over your lips before he slipped it in. Slowly stroking up and down, in and out, your body relaxed again as you moaned in pleasure. His lips trailed up the side of your neck, taking your earlobe in his mouth, while his other hand continued switching between breasts.

“Ya miss me?” he asked as he slipped another finger inside of you, opening you up more.

“Yes!” you gasped, your hips rocking against his thick fingers. You could feel his hardening cock against your back. Pumping his fingers in a steady rhythm, he eventually found the sweet spot inside of you when you moaned loudly. You moved the leg hanging over the tub higher to feel as much of him as you could.

“Mmm Yondu!” you cried as his rhythm became faster, the hand that was teasing your breasts now making its way down in search of your clit. Bringing two fingers down on it and rubbing in a circular motion, the combination of his hands was bringing you closer and closer to the edge. You bit your lip to suppress a moan before letting out a gasp. One of your hands gripped the edge of the tub, while the other reached for any part of Yondu you could hold to ground yourself.

“Yes! Yes!” you muttered under your breath as the warmth started to spread throughout your body.

“That’s it Darlin,” Yondu whispered. “Cum for me.” Hearing his low, gravelly voice in your ear sent you over the edge, the leg hanging over the tub twitching at the intense sensation. Your body pressed into Yondu’s as you moaned out in pleasure. Yondu’s touches slowed as he let you ride out your high. Exhausted, your leg fell back into the tub, causing the water to splash as you caught your breathe.

“Good?” Yondu asked, kissing your temple.

“Mmhm,” was all you could respond with. Once you had come down from your high, you became aware of Yondu’s needs and slowly moved forward to try and turn around in the tub. Getting stuck halfway, he had to lend a hand to support yourself as you moved your legs around to rest on your knees in front of him. Straddling his thighs, you reached for his dark blue cock and gave a light squeeze. Yondu groaned as his head rolled back, resting on the tub. Twisting your hand as you stroked him, Yondu let out a few curses and sighs under his breath. A few moments later, you had him twitching in pleasure as he released himself. You leaned forward to kiss him and he grabbed his arms around you, pulling you closer to him. Once you both recovered, Yondu helped you out of the tub and bent his arms as if preparing to lift you off your feet.

“No, stop!” You called out startled.

“Why?”

“Cause I’m gonna break your back.”

“Ya know how much cargo I move when I’m gone, hmm?” he asked you. “Ya ain’t gonna break me Darlin.” Eventually you convinced him to trade carrying you to the bed for giving your feet and lower calves a massage instead. After all was done and you two settled for the night, you passed out as soon as Yondu hit the lights.

—————————-

A couple more weeks went by, and you wondered how much further your stomach could stretch. The twins were hardly letting you sleep through the night and not wanting to wake Yondu, the couch became your best friend. He and your son tried not to bother you too much, but you knew something was up one day when Yondu started catering to your every need.

“So,” you asked, raising an eyebrow when he had gone into the city to get you some Xandarian chocolate you’d been craving. “What do you want?”

“What makes ya think I want something?”

“Yondu.” you responded in a knowing tone. He always thought he had no tells, and maybe most people couldn’t see through them, but you weren’t most people. Letting out a sigh, he finally caved in.

“Peter called me, said he needed me for a mission that was dealin with children being held hostage.” His red eyes peered up at you. You were only a month away from your due date, if that. He knew he shouldn’t have been thinking about missions anymore, but the issue was very personal for all three of you, and he felt like he needed to help.

“I’s know this is awful timin, Darlin. And if it was anyone else I’d say no, but it’s Peter.” Thinking it over while biting a piece of the creamy chocolate, you finally nodded your head.

“Go.” You said.

“Ya, ya serious?”

“Yeah,” you sighed. “Go. I can’t keep you to myself all the time. Peter needs you, we’ll be fine.”

“Stars, I love ya Darlin,” he leaned in and placed his lips on yours. “Won’t be gone more than a week. Best make sure them lil’ ones keep cookin while I’m away.”

“I’ll try,” you laughed. “But they are your children, so I don’t think they’ll be the rule following type.” His crooked teeth sparkled at your statement, and he went to pack for his trip.

The following day, you and your son saw him off as his M-ship took off from your secluded sanctuary. Knowing your son was feeling sad about seeing his Daddy off again, you suggested that you two go into town and pick out some new books to read.

By the third day, you had become very uncomfortable in your body. Thinking you needed to stretch out, you and your son walked to the small playground on the edge of the city. You sat on a bench, watching your son interact with a young Krylorian girl, when the first pang hit you. Sensing your discomfort, your son’s head turned towards you and he left his new friend behind.

“Mama?” he called out.

“I think we need to get back home, baby.”

By the time you reached the cottage, you knew it wasn’t a false alarm, the pain too real and frequent. You were able to make it back to your bed, and called out for your son to find the datapad. Fighting through another contraction, you had to ask him if he remember how to dial out for a call and had him contact the doctor you had seen when you first arrived on Xandar. You talked to doctor over the pad and told her you couldn’t get to her office, and she agreed to come to the cottage, but it would take her a little while. Nodding, you sent her the coordinates to your hidden place and hung up. The discomfort getting to you, you had your son turn the water on in the bathtub, and slowly made your way over. You told him you needed him out front because the doctor was coming and he had to let her in. Leaving just your bra and panties on, you eased yourself into the warm tub. Inhaling and letting out a deep breathe, you finally called Yondu.

“Shit,” he answered, when he saw your state through the screen.

“Hi,” you said through a shallow breathe. “Uh, guess who decided to break your rules?” Yondu rubbed a hand over his face.

“What’s goin on?” he asked, and you told him the doctor was on her way and your son was waiting for her up front.

“Pete!” He called, and you saw the lower half of the Terran man appear on the screen. “(Y/n’s) in labor, we gotta turn this thing around soon as we can.”

“Shit!” You heard Peter react and tried not to laugh at their similarities.

“Okay, Darlin. Imma stay witcha till the doc gets there, then we gonna get there as fast as I can.”

“But what about the…the mission?” You asked as another contraction took over, your face wincing in pain.

“Breathe, Darlin,” Yondu’s raspy voice cooed through the datapad. “Ya gotta try and breathe.” You gasped out a breathe as you whimpered from the crippling pain.

“It’s done, got the kids early this mornin. They all aboard Peter’s ship. We was just havin a bite ta eat.”

“Of course,” you rolled your eyes.

“Baby, I’ll be there,” he said, looking straight at you through the screen. Just then your son barged in the room with the Xandarian doctor. She checked your vitals and slipped a pain absorbing bracelet around your wrist. The burning pain you had felt was now just an annoying pressure in your body.

Eventually the doctor had to move you from the tub to the stacks of blankets and pillows on the ground, not wanting to use your bed. Your son stayed by your side, his tahlei, now many inches tall, brushed against your cheek as his head rested on your shoulder. His eyes had closed for a little bit, when the vibrations from an engine hit the room.

“Daddy!” he called out and ran for the the front door. You heard a commotion of voices from the living room and in walked all three boys. Your son in Yondu’s arms, he walked straight for you in the bathroom. 

“Hey (y/n),” Peter smiled, walking in after Yondu.

“Hi, Pete,” you called back. “How did y’all get here so fast?”

“Yondu set our M-ship to hop 500 jumps atta time!”

“What?! I figured if the rat could do it, so could I.” Yondu barked back.

“Yeah, but my head is still ringing from it,” Peter replied. Ignoring him, Yondu walked over to you, setting your son down and crouching on his knees.

“How’s she doin doc?” Yondu asked. The doctor gave him an update, you and the babies were okay and she thought you’d be ready to push soon. Peter took your son out of the room, even though he begged to stay to see his new brothers or sisters.

“Trust me kid,” Peter told him. “You don’t wanna see this part.” Yondu moved behind you, his legs on either side of your body as your back rested on his chest, never letting go of your hand as your contractions hit.

“I got ya, Darlin,” he said as he whispered encouraging words and comforted you when your body finally told you to start pushing. For what felt like a lifetime you pushed until the first of your twins finally arrived.

“It’s a boy!” the doctor said as the baby’s legs were the last to emerge. An overwhelming feeling of joy flooded you, finally seeing one of your babies. The doctor cleaned him off in the sink before handing him to you and Yondu. His skin tone resembled yours, only when the light hit him just right, did a subtle hue of blue appear on his skin.

“He looks just like ya!” Yondu beamed. But when your new son’s eyes opened, small rubies stared back at you and you smiled. Fifteen minutes later, your daughter arrived. 

Yondu’s heart stopped when his eyes landed on his little girl. He had never seen anything so small and delicate before in his life. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as she was cleaned off and handed back to you both. Her appearance matched her father’s, same shade of blue and tiny red eyes looked up at you both.

“I love ya,” Yondu whispered in your ear, taking it all in and watching you hold both babies in your arms. You smiled up at him as tears ran down your face.

Yondu carried you back to the bed, where you rested for a bit. After you had fed the babies and things had calmed, you both knew you couldn’t keep your oldest boy away anymore and let him and Peter come in to see the twins. Yondu went out to get them, and your son made his way over to the bed, climbed up, and sat next to you.

“So,” Peter said as he stood next to Yondu, watching you and your son. “Ya finally gonna name one after me?” Yondu laughed and shook his head as they neared the bed. You asked Peter if he wanted to hold one, and helped slip your daughter into his arms. Your son asked if he could hold one too, and Yondu helped him sit up straight on the bed. Gently, you moved your younger son into your eldest son’s lap, still supporting the baby’s head.

“These are my brother and sister?!” he said.

“Yep,” you smiled at him. “And you’re their big brother, so they’re gonna look up to you and wanna do everything with you.” He giggled looking at his little brother, excited about the new playmates.

“Yeah, but you can also boss them around sometimes,” Peter chimed in. “Play harmless jokes on them. Just don’t threaten to eat them, because that’s not funny.”

“Huh?” your son looked up at him with a confused look on his face. Glancing over at Yondu, you saw him shake his head and you tried to hide your smile.

Peter stayed for a couple more hours before he had to get back to his ship and help the rest of the Guardians with their haul of kids. As night fell, your not-so-little family was still gathered on the bed. Your head rested on Yondu’s shoulder as he held both babies in his arms, your oldest boy asleep near the foot of the bed between Yondu’s legs. Happy silence filled the air and soon you couldn’t keep your fluttering eyes opened.

When he looked over at you, Yondu smiled seeing your sleeping face. He kissed the top of your head lightly and turned his head back towards his kids. He thought about how drastically his life had changed since the day he saved Peter, and how he couldn’t picture it any other way. The woman he loved more than anything beside him, while his three, little rule-breaking miracles slept before him. Lucky couldn’t begin to describe how he felt. Yondu almost thought he must be dreaming, that this couldn’t be his life now. But the soft cries of his daughter brought him back to reality.

“Shh lil’ girl,” he whispered as he began rocking her lightly in his arm.

“Daddy’s got ya.”


End file.
